


Perfect

by YoungSoon



Series: Soft Adventures of a Cat and a Dog [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How else to tag this, Just YunSan forgetting about the world, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Soft Kisses, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my armsBarefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite songWhen you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breathBut you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight-Ed Sheeran "Perfect"
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: Soft Adventures of a Cat and a Dog [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546444
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	Perfect

“That’s a wrap!” the director yells loudly as the last notes of ‘Aurora’ echo around the empty park. The last scenes have been shot several hours after nightfall and only the bright lamps of the set illuminate the small grassy field they have chosen for filming. The before smooth lawn is now a bit uneven from their shoes kicking the soil and from their knees hitting the ground seemingly countless times for the best result, but it is worth it at the end.

The dancing shoes that are now covered with grass and dirt get handed to the stylists first, requiring the most attention. Both the white undershirts and the near-transparent grey overshirts have crawled out from the pants they were tucked into safely. Buttons have popped open, a sleeve or two ripped here and there. The perfectly styled hair now standing in various, uncontrollable directions and make-up melted off from sweating. But the result mattered above everything, right?  


The crew is slowly gathering their things - from sound equipment to cameras, leaving the lamps last to not lose light. Everyone not involved in that just hangs around the empty park in a silent agreement to enjoy a moment of calm darkness before continuing their endless run. Some have changed already and are walking around while others are falling into a comfortable slow-motion - each movement taking far longer than necessary but in a good way. San is definitely in the latter category.

He’s sitting on one of the chairs set up for them on the side of the set, his shoes in the caring hands of the stylist, his bare feet grazing the very top of the grass, moving back and forth. He often told how as a kid he loved running around barefoot on his grandparents' property so maybe, after this long day, there is a bit of nostalgia sneaking into his heart. His grey overshirt is undone completely while the white shirt underneath has stopped half-way as if he has fallen into this sudden reminiscing and just stopped everything. And Yunho just observes him from a distance for a moment. 

He is somewhere in the middle too. He has changed his shirt combo to his own t-shirt, keeping the dress pants, and he is halfway through putting on his socks but as his eyes catch San he stops. What pulls him out of the strange trance is Jongho’s voice somewhere in the relative distance singing along to an Ed Sheeran song and even though he doesn’t understand all of the lyrics fully it gives him the most wonderful idea. He pulls off the half-on sock, leaving it with his shoes and walks over to San.

He stops right in front of the seemingly absent-minded man and waits for San to look up which he does in a few seconds. Before the blond can ask a thing Yunho reaches out his hand which makes San first look at the outstretched hand and then up at Yunho. He hesitates for just a moment before placing his hand in Yunho’s, letting it be swallowed up by the taller man’s paw. He doesn't ask any questions and allows himself to be guided to where the last spotlight is still falling on the grass.

“What’s going on?” San finally asks, looking up at the blue-haired man. He nervously looks around at the few eyes glancing at them but no one looks at the two in the spotlight long enough for it to become a concern.

“Let’s dance,” Yunho smiles and almost bursts into laughter at San’s confused expression. “Isn’t this a perfect place for that?” he adds and even though San would, obviously, love to protest he doesn’t. Maybe he agrees or maybe he is too tired to say anything immediately.  


“People will stare. And I am still in the outfit from the MV but, like, in a really messy version of it,” the blond murmurs. Instead of a verbal answer, he feels Yunho’s left hand settling on the small of his back while his right takes San’s.

“Doesn’t matter,” Yunho shakes his head and as soon as he starts to slowly move with a melody only he hears San follows right along. They begin with just swaying side from to side on the spot before Yunho takes the lead, guiding them around the small patch of grass that is still illuminated. 

The grass feels cold underneath their feet but at the same time, it is refreshing and relaxing. There is a distant melody of Jongho singing something and that becomes their guideline, tuning out the voices, the rustling of bags and equipment. They change the grip on each other - Yunho’s hands-on San’s waist while San’s loosely rest on the blue-haired man’s shoulders as they continue swaying along with the distant melody.

No stars can be seen because of the city lights behind the borders of the park, but Yunho can swear he sees thousands upon thousands of stars reflecting in San’s eyes. He knows he will get more lost in them the more he looks but he can't help it. “Perfect,” he whispers under his breath and one of his hands goes up to San’s face, fixing a particularly messy strand of hair falling over his forehead. 

“Stop,” San whispers, his eyes looking down, his hands now gripping onto Yunho’s shoulders tighter. 

“Never,” Yunho grins and takes the blond’s hand from his shoulders and brings each of them to his lips briefly, making a blush creep up San’s cheeks. He doesn’t let the shorter man process his actions before Yunho spins him around - back against Yunho’s chest, their arms linked on San’s stomach. “If I would ever stop calling you perfect I would be a fraud,” he says and places a quick kiss on the tip of San’s ear, the shorter man reacting by pulling his neck between his shoulders and letting out a whiny giggle. 

It’s a fluid movement as if they have been practicing it for years when Yunho spins San out of his hold. The flair of San throwing his free hand in the air, the open shirt adding to the movement, first makes them smile brightly and then burst out in laughter as they get closer again. The melody they have been following along is oddly close but the longer they sway along with it, the less they care about anything else.

This time it’s San who lets his hands do what they please as he cups Yunho’s soft cheeks, running his thumbs over the round, slightly flushed skin and Yunho pouts adorably. “Cute,” San smiles and unlike San, Yunho doesn’t argue and simply pushes his lips out more, pouting as hard as it is physically possible. How such a large man could be this adorable is beyond San to understand.

The feeling of them being all alone in the park has lowered San’s usually rather careful and professional walls and he tiptoes a little, gently and just for a second pressing his lips against Yunho’s. That only causes the blue-haired man to pout even harder and now San is the one who can just laugh.

“We kind of need the last lamp,” a voice interrupts the moment and both of their heads turn to the speaker, which is one of the staff members with a cheeky grin on his face. What doesn’t help the situation is the rest of the members and the manager standing behind him. The melody they were dancing to steadily flowing from Jongho’s phone.

“Oh my god,” San gasps and hides his face against Yunho’s chest who in turn wraps his arms around the shorter man, holding him close, while he can just laugh at them being caught. 

“Should have filmed another MV,” the staff member laughs as they walk past - hand in hand as Yunho will not let go of an embarrassed San for no money, and he himself felt his ears burning too. They look at each other and hide their faces from others. They might have been caught in more awkward situations before by the members and this should be nothing but something about was so intimate it's a bit sad it had come to such a halt.

"I'll go change," San stops them when they reach the van and Yunho is about to jump in and pull him along.  


"Right," Yunho nods and right as he is about to let go of San's hand the blond moves closer again, tiptoes and presses his lips against Yunho's again, but this time for a longer, deeper kiss.  


"Thank you," he smiles against Yunho's lips, his hands holding on both of Yunho's. The blue-haired could swear on his very life he has never felt so many butterflies in his chest as now - looking at San so closely, millions of stars in his eyes and Yunho somehow reflecting right between them.  
  
"No need for that," he shakes his head and kisses San once more before letting him go, even though unwillingly. He follows with his eyes how the blond walks to where the stylists are still waiting for his outfit and there is this joy-filled sting in Yunho's chest. How lucky is he - that he has found his other half, someone who shares his goals and dreams, his best friend and the love of his life - in one person? He truly is the luckiest guy out there with the most perfect angel by his side.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
